


Movie Night

by BabylonsFall



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra Cillian guest appearance, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: A year ago, if he’d been asked what his ideal date would be? He’d have had a long winding answer - a candlelit dinner, an evening out wandering the city, perhaps a trip to an art gallery or a museum, a night under the stars...He still loved those dates. Still loved quiet evenings out, just enjoying each other and being as sappy as possible.But if he was asked the same thing now? He’d say this. This was his ideal date.(Date night for Ezekiel and Jacob. That's all there is to it.)





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So. Literally a month ago, I asked for some fluffy Jazekiel prompts. I'm horribly slow and I apologize.
> 
> But! I was given this lovely gem by [foreveranonymousuniverse](https://foreveranonymousuniverse.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr: "How about the classic movie night together with sharing blankets, the burning of popcorn, bickering about the subtext of the movie, falling asleep on each other, Cassandra finding them and taking a million pictures of them and turning it into a slideshow."
> 
> I like to think I hit most of this, and I like how it turned out (sorry I couldn't get the requested twist in though!), so I hope you do too!

Jacob couldn’t help but wonder how they got here.

Well, no, not exactly. He knew how they got _here_.

* * *

“So why can’t we use the perfectly acceptable couch and tv at...either of our apartments?”

“Because one, my apartment doesn’t have a couch anymore, remember?”

“Not my fault.”

“-And two, we’re already here, here has popcorn that’s not burned - don’t start with me, you can’t make popcorn, I’m pretty sure your microwave is cursed - everyone else has left, and maybe I don’t wanna wait much longer to spend some time with my boyfriend?”

* * *

And like hell Jacob was going to say no to that. That Ezekiel had played dirty and followed it up with a sweet little twist of a smile and a teasing kiss to his cheek before disappearing down the hall had just sealed the deal.

No, no, what he couldn’t help wondering was how they _got_ here.

A year ago, if he’d been asked what his ideal date would be? He’d have had a long winding answer - a candlelit dinner, an evening out wandering the city, perhaps a trip to an art gallery or a museum, a night under the stars...it was long, detailed, and sappy. He was okay with that. And hell, he’d even had a couple of those with Ezekiel. Of course, those evenings wandering the city half the time ended up in a convoluted game of tag, both of them laughing and causing more of a ruckus than local police tended to care for, and those trips to the museums tended to be just as much about Jacob enjoying the art as Ezekiel enjoying the security measures. Or telling Jacob exactly which of the pieces shown were fake before Jacob himself could point them out. But definitely not because he stole them. Definitely not.

Not the point. The point was. He still loved those dates. Still loved quiet evenings out, just enjoying each other and being as sappy as possible.

But if he was asked the same thing now? He’d say this. _This_ was his ideal date.

Curled up in the Library’s theatre - that Jenkins swore up and down was new and that he hadn’t seen it in all the decades he’d been around before wandering off grumbling about the Library spoiling them - on a couch that was old and worn and broken in and so, so comfortable, with a lapful of Ezekiel, watching bad heist movies specifically to get Ezekiel to laugh and curse and brag about how he could do better, a half-finished bowl of popcorn forgotten at his feet.

Jacob had one arm across the back of the couch, the other hand curled loosely in Ezekiel’s hair. Ezekiel had basically shoved him onto the couch, arranged him how he wanted in the corner, and then plopped down with his head in Jacob’s lap and called it good. And Jacob had put up a token protest, sure, but honestly?

There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

* * *

“You can’t tell me Debbie and Lou weren’t together.”

“I never said that. I said they broke up.”

“Like hell they did.”

* * *

Jacob couldn’t tell you what they were watching anymore. He vaguely understood it had something to do with armored trucks and the federal reserve. But he’d spent the last half hour just...well. Watching Ezekiel’s reactions to the movie. It was dark enough around them that the light from the screen cast harsh shapes across the both of them, highlighting the dips and curves of Ezekiel’s cheeks and the twist of his smile or his scowl, and Jacob was absolutely fascinated by the shallow laugh lines around his eyes.

Highlighted in the harsh light, the whole scene was...surreal in a way - no colors making sense with memories, no sound really making it through to his hearing. It was just him, and Ezekiel, a bright light in front of them, and another burning in his chest and lighting up his throat as he watched Ezekiel’s face scrunch up around an offended laugh - offended that he _was_ laughing or offended at _what_ he was laughing at, Jacob had no idea.

Ezekiel turned enough to look up at him, clearly about to enlighten Jacob on whatever the hell he just missed that was so bad, but some of what Jacob was thinking must’ve been showing on his face, because he kind of just. Stopped.

For a long moment, there was nothing. Sure, Jacob could still hear the movie going, and the shadows playing across Ezekiel’s face still shifted and swirled and all he could reliably make out was the glint in his eyes and the curve of his mouth. But otherwise, Jacob watched, and Ezekiel watched him back.

The smile Ezekiel gave him then...god, that light in his chest _burned_.

Kissing at that angle was far more difficult than it should’ve been. But not impossible, and that’s the important part.

* * *

The squeal that wakes him up is ear-piercing and over-caffeinated. How does a shriek sound over-caffeinated? Because he knew the source way too well, and she only reached that decibel after about three cups of coffee. And then he heard the shutter click, and that had him prying open his eyes, squinting against too bright light, to try to glare. He’s pretty sure it wasn’t very effective, if the way the shutter kept clicking, but still. The intent was there.

Why did she even have that big of a camera anyway?

He groaned and dropped his head back against the sofa, clapping a hand over his eyes. It was too early for this. Didn’t matter what actual time it was - his eyes felt grimy and his body felt heavy, and the weight across his lap was heavy in a way that suggested Ezekiel was completely awake but unwilling to do anything about it, which tended to suggest a time before nine a.m.

Wait, no, he was totally willing to do something about it, Jacob amended, as he felt Ezekiel shift and then heard the thump of something nailing a target about where he’d seen Cassandra standing, and the resultant squeak. He was willing to bet if he looked to the right, there’d be a couch cushion missing. If he was smiling beneath his hand, well. No one could prove it.

He heard Cassandra mumble something about having all she needed anyway, before actually speaking up. He vaguely caught something about Eve looking for them and a ‘good morning’ before she was heading out, mumbling again, this time something about a memory card. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if one of Jenkins slideshows had a few extra pictures dropped in in the near future.

Glancing down from beneath his hand, he could just make out Ezekiel doing his best to pretend he was still asleep, burrowing back into the tangle they must’ve made of themselves last night.

You know? Whatever she may come up with, he was pretty sure he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much loved and appreciated ^^


End file.
